


mari, kuperkenalkan padamu

by rasyalleva



Series: kami ada, kami di sana [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Insert Real Person Fiction, POV Second Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: "perdana menteri yang terhormat, saya arthur kirkland. personifikasi kerajaan inggris."





	mari, kuperkenalkan padamu

**Author's Note:**

> hetalia (c) hidekaz himeruya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari menulis fanfiksi ini

churchill membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebelum menjawab pertanyaan george yang sudah diprediksikannya betul-betul sepanjang perjalanannya ke buckingham; mengenai apakah ia bersedia menjadi perdana menteri inggris, "saya bersedia, yang mulia."

selanjutnya tidak ada suara, churchill ingin menengadah tapi menunggu perintah. di ruangan utama ini hanya ada mereka berdua, dan saat dua atau tiga hitungan lagi tak ada suara maka churchill berniat untuk angkat kepala, didengarnya suara langkah seseorang.

"kalau begitu," sahut george, berdeham, "ada seseorang yang harus kuperkenalkan padamu."

kalimat itu membuat churchill mendongak. jelas hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ia sangka sebelumnya - bukankah agenda siang ini hanyalah menerima permintaan menjadi perdana menteri dan sudah, ia boleh keluar? - tapi terlambat untuk bahkan merancang ekspresi apa yang sekiranya pantas dipasang. entah muncul dari mana, padahal hanya ada satu pintu untuk masuk ke ruangan ini dan pintu itu ada tepat sepuluh kaki di belakangnya dan jelas-jelas suara langkah kaki tadi tidak berasal dari sana, churchill melihat sosokmu.

kamu. berjalan mendekat ke arah dua pria yang sebelumnya sedang berbicang. churchill mengerutkan kening, belum pernah ia melihatmu sebelumnya. entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, barangkali hal-hal semacam, siapa bocah ini? tiba-tiba muncul, entah dari mana, entah dia siapa.

george mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan kamu sontak mendekatinya, menyambut uluran dan mencium punggung tangannya. hal serupa yang akan churchill lakukan setelah meninggalkan ruangan ini. karuan saja ekspresi churchill makin tak tertebak, memandangmu dengan tatapan seperti kehilangan arah; siapa sosok di hadapannya ini yang punya kehormatan untuk mencium punggung tangan pemegang posisi tertinggi kerajaan? apalagi, lebih dulu darinya, yang seorang perdana menteri?

"kau tentu tak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya," kata george kemudian, ia mengatakannya sambil menepuk sebelah pundakmu dua kali, "tapi, inilah orang yang kuperkenalkan. dia arthur kirkland. personifikasi inggris."

mulut churchill membuka, tapi tak keluar sepatah kata. kebingungan menyusun kalimat untuk diucapkan. untung saja, sekalipun ia adalah seorang yang temperamental dan cenderung bersumbu pendek, otak bagian kewarasan masih aktif untuk mengingatkan padanya dengan siapa ia bicara, sehingga ia menelan ludah sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi, mengatakan satu kalimat pendek, "maaf?"

george melepaskan tangannya dari pundakmu dan kamu membungkukkan badan sedikit. "perdana menteri yang terhormat," sapamu, "saya arthur kirkland. personifikasi dari kerajaan inggris."

setelah mengatakannya, kamu menegakkan tubuhmu kembali. kamu sempat menangkap kerlingan dari george dan rasanya ingin tertawa; tampang churchill tidak jauh berbeda dengan reaksi perdana menteri-perdana menteri sebelumnya. atau, kalau perlu bersikap adil, reaksi george saat mengetahui eksistensimu pun juga sama saja.

"percayalah padaku, perdana menteri, kau memerlukan beberapa hari sampai benar-benar menerima kehadirannya," celetuk george kemudian, "dia tinggal di sini. hampir seisi penghuni istana tahu dia, jadi mudah bagimu kalau ingin mengajaknya mengobrol atau apa. hanya saja setelah penobatanmu, arthur berkata padaku bahwa dia akan berusaha sesering mungkin untuk bertemu denganmu."

churchill masih mematung.

barangkali ia akan terus mematung, tapi george sudah mengangkat sebelah tangannya, tanda churchill harus menerima uluran tangan itu dan mencium punggung tangannya - hal yang sudah dilakukan lebih dulu oleh si arthur kirkland itu! - kemudian mundur beberapa langkah, lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.

pembicaraan selesai. tapi bukan berarti rasa kepenasaranan churchill berakhir.

apa-apaan barusan? siapa itu tadi?


End file.
